An Aversion To Lightning
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Ever noticed that Thor rarely uses lightning as an attack? Perhaps there is a reason for this. Thor loses the one thing that means the most to him. Thor/OFC Set a year before "Thor".


Okay, I was rewatching "Thor" and "The Avengers" when I realized that Thor uses lightning like 4 times total in the two movies, even though it's way more effective than just smacking people with Mjolnir. So, I decided to give him a reason why. This is set about a year before "Thor". It includes an OFC, and there is a death.

And, a quick thank you to my three friends who read this before I posted. One of them being the lovely **oddestcastle**, and the other two real life friends.

* * *

**An Aversion To Lightning**

Thor Odinson did not have many cares in this world. He cared for his family and friends, and that was really all he needed to be happy. He was a warrior, because he needed a way to get his energy out, and as the future king, he needed to be able to defend Asgard. His biggest care was for his faerie-like wife of one week, Riona Lifdotter.

He had many fond memories of Riona. When they first met, for instance, and she had the audacity to insult her prince. She was a firecracker, and he was drawn to her instantly. It didn't help that she challenged him, and he never backed down from a challenge.

_"Would you like some help with that?" Thor asked, amused, as he watched a faerie-like girl around his age attempt to move Mjolnir._

_"What makes you think that it is okay to leave your things lying around and inconveniencing others, my Prince?" she asked, practically spitting his title at him. "This is my weapons chest, and now I cannot access it! Because you believe that you can do whatever you want! You are arrogant and conceited, Prince Thor, and I believe you need to be knocked off of your high horse!"_

_Thor just laughed. "Not many would have the audacity to insult me to my face. What is your name, fair maiden?"_

_"Insult? I was just speaking the truth!" she replied._

_Thor chuckled once more. "May I please know your name?" he asked once more._

_"Riona Lifdotter," she answered. "Daughter of Lif Gimlison and Freya Truettdotter. My father works with the realm's food; my mother is a teacher."_

_"So what are you doing in the arena when you look like a peaceful little faerie?"_

_Riona glared at Thor. "I am training so I can prove that I can be a warrior if allowed to fight."_

_Thor laughed, an even deeper, louder laugh than his first. "You, a warrior?"_

_"I am an excellent fighter!" she hissed. "Better than you, I dare say!"_

_Thor snorted. "I am the best."_

_"Then prove it. Fight me."_

_Thor scanned her from head to toe. "No, I will not fight you."_

_"Why? Are you nervous? Scared?"_

_"I do not get nervous or scared," Thor replied._

_" If you are as good as you say you are, then what do you have to lose?"_

_"Fine, we shall fight," he agreed, summoning Mjolnir to his side. "Pick your weapon, Lady Riona."_

She had won that fight, as she won every fight. She proved herself a great warrior, and he soon found excuses to spend time with her before he finally decided to court her.

_"Riona, I know that we have been spending a lot of time together, and I would like to confess something."_

_"Yes, Thor?" she asked, placing her hand over his._

_"I am starting to feel things for you that are deeper than a friend. I would like to court you, if you are willing."_

_Riona blushed but nodded. "I have been falling for you, too, Thor. I was afraid you would not feel the same."_

_"You, afraid?" Thor asked with a smile._

_She smiled sheepishly. "Do not think it happens often. I bested you every time we fought."_

_Thor leaned in and kissed her in response._

Soon, Thor was more in love than he'd ever known. He knew that she would be his queen one day. He knew that he needed to get a ring made so he could propose.

_"Father! I need a ring maker!" Thor exclaimed._

_"A ring maker? For what, Thor?" Odin asked._

_"So I can ask Riona to marry me. I want her by my side for the rest of my life."_

_"The best ring maker in the realm is Gimli Erikson; I believe he is Riona's grandfather."_

_"He is," Thor confirmed. "Thank you, Father."_

_"Of course, my son. I wish that you and Riona have years of happiness."_

_Thor went and had a ring made. It was modeled after Mjolnir, and they added all sorts of gems. He then went to Riona's window. He threw a rock at the pane. She appeared quickly._

_"Are you ever going to come in like a normal person?"_

_"No," Thor answered. "Come down!"_

_She rolled her eyes but jumped into his arms with practiced ease. He grinned and kissed her passionately._

_"I love you," he murmured._

_"I love you, too," Riona answered._

_"Riona, I owe a lot to you. And I hope I can pay you back with this. Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring._

_"Yes. Yes, Thor. Of course I will."_

_Thor grinned and slid the ring onto her finger. He then took her face in his hands and kissed her. She pressed herself against him and kissed back passionately._

Their wedding was quick, and they did not get much of a honeymoon. They were dragged back to fight. They were the two best warriors, and they were needed. So, they went to fight.

Thor was caught up in the heat of the fight. He was pounding the enemy with Mjolnir, reducing them to smears. Riona was slipping through, dropping the men with her daggers. She was invisible, and it was so fun to antagonize her opponents. Suddenly, she was grabbed.

"Get your hands off of me!" she shrieked.

Then, her entire body felt as if it was on fire. She felt herself flicker back into visibility, and then she collapsed.

"Riona!" Thor shouted, dropping to his knees by her side.

"Thor," she whimpered.

"Stay strong, Riona. You shall be fine," he told her.

Thor's rage helped him singlehandedly destroy the rest of their enemies.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Sif shouted.

The Bifrost opened, and Thor clutched his bride to him. He ran with her to the infirmary.

"Fix her! Now!" Thor roared.

The healers all flinched at his voice but rushed to save their future queen.

Thor sat and watched. He needed her to make it. He needed his wife.

"Thor, is all well?" Frigga asked, rushing inside.

"No, Mother. I fear for Riona's life."

"What happened?"

"I-I tried to use lightning on one of the enemies, but he grabbed Riona and used her as a shield. I-I hit Riona, not him. She took lightning to her chest, Mother. She should not have even made it home."

"Perhaps it is a sign, Thor."

He just clasped his hands together. He would not be able to live with himself if Riona died because of his lightning blast.

"I do not believe in signs. I believe that she came home to die in peace," he answered finally, knowing in his heart that Riona wouldn't survive.

"Find me if you need anything," she told him.

Thor nodded and went to Riona's side. Her breathing was shallow; her heart rate was slow.

"Riona, I love you. Please, be strong."

"Love...you...Thor," she whispered.

Suddenly, her eyes closed, and Thor felt her hand grow limp. His breathing became shallow, and he felt as if he was suffocating and drowning and dying in all the most painful ways that one could ever imagine.

"No, Riona. Riona, please. Please, wake up."

"I'm sorry, Prince Thor. She will not awaken."

Thor let out a wounded noise and began to sob at his beloved's bedside.

_I shall only use lightning when necessary._ He vowed. _Never again shall I do this to someone. Oh, Riona, please forgive me. I am so sorry._

"Thor," Loki said softly, and Thor finally looked up; he did not know how long he had been sobbing.

"What do you want, Brother?"

"Father sent me. He wishes to see you. We need to prepare for the-"

"Don't say it!" Thor roared. "She...she isn't..."

"Thor, you know she did not survive."

"I need her, Loki. I need her."

"I am sorry," Loki answered.

"So am I. I did this to her."

"No. Whomever used her to shield themselves did this to her."

"It was my lightning bolt that hit her!"

Loki patted his brother's shoulder. "You cannot blame yourself, Thor. She would not want you to."

"She is dead because of me! We shall not know what she would want! I killed her!"

Loki hit Thor's shoulder. "Thor, stop this! We need to prepare for her funeral! She will be honored as part of our royal family!"

"She should still be alive," Thor murmured defeated.

"I know."

"I loved her with all my heart, Loki. How am I supposed to go on?"

"I'm sorry, Thor. I've never known heartache."

"You are lucky, then. I wish you never do."

"She would want you to be happy."

Thor rubbed her hand. "I promise to stay strong, Riona. I promise I shall never forget you." He kissed her forehead and stood up, wiping away the tears with rough movements.

Loki put a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder as they walked out.

The junior healer looked to the senior healer. "Sir, why didn't you tell him-"

"He shouldn't know. Not ever. Do you understand?"

"But, Sir, his child-"

"Will never have a chance to live. He does not need even more guilt on his shoulders. We shall not breathe a word of this to any other soul. This secret will go with us to Valhalla," the senior healer told his protege.

The young woman nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Outside, Thor sank to the floor. His heart was in pieces, and he knew he'd never be whole again. He wished he'd just gone with Loki. _We were to have a child._ _And now they're both dead. Because of me._

* * *

So, there's that. I have to say, I first meant for Riona to just die. Then, I decided to add a little bit more angst and add her pregnancy. I was going to have Thor not hear a thing, and then my cruel mind decided "Hey, why not? Let's just go full out angst." So, yeah...My wonderful beta **oddestcastle** begged me not to add in more angst, but I am the writer, so..One of my best friends also begged me not to. The people who read this before posting all kind of hated me after reading it, so I don't blame you if you do, too. I do extreme fluff or extreme angst. There is no middle ground. Anyways, I hope you like my first *published* foray into Thor's universe. Expect to see some more from me soon, as I am writing a lot of Thor. ^.^

-Angela Leigh aka AL


End file.
